


Rise and Shine

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: Historia isn't a morning person.





	Rise and Shine

Historia was adorable when she slept, but Ymir was probably the only one who thought so.

Many of her favorite things about Historia were the things everyone else would be surprised by, and her sleeping face was one of them. While most people probably assumed she slept soundly and gracefully like some sort of angel, they couldn’t be more wrong.

Her mouth hung open as she dreamt, and she drooled nearly every night. Her snores were small and not enough to keep Ymir awake, but they were still constant (and adorable). Every so often a dream would make her kick or twitch, sometimes waking Ymir in the middle of the night.  Historia purposefully avoided sleepovers with other girls for this very reason when they were younger; if anyone else saw her sleeping that way, it would completely ruin her perfect image. 

Sometimes, Ymir would give in to her most primal desires and attack Historia with a giant hug when she looked especially cute, usually waking _ her _ up. Ymir told her it was payback, but really, she was simply weak willed and couldn’t resist her in the slightest. 

Her mood in the morning wasn’t the best either. For the first twenty minutes of being awake, her responses to things people (people being Ymir) said were nothing more than grunts and hoarse, single syllable words. Eventually she would yawn loudly and fall against Ymir, finally ready to force herself to act like a real person. 

It wasn’t until after Ymir made Historia her coffee (which was at least 60% milk and sugar) that she would finally give her a sleepy smile and grateful kiss. Ymir would, in turn, carefully take the coffee cup from her and set it on the counter so she could wrap both of her arms around her girlfriend and kiss her with double the enthusiasm, sometimes for so long that the coffee had already cooled down by the time they were done. 

With a stomach full of caffeine and butterflies, Historia was at last her regular self and ready to face the day alongside Ymir, who she knew would always be there with a sweet beverage and even sweeter kisses. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well I wrote this in like 5 minutes so its not fantastic but I just really needed some sweet happy yumihisu okay thanks


End file.
